Titration is a method well known and practiced to determine concentrations of components of a solution. Titrations of various chemistries are practiced, wherein generally a titrant is added to a solution in which it reacts with select components thereof. Once the entirety of the reacting component has reacted with the known titrant, a measurable or noticeable change occurs, indicating the reaction is complete. In some cases, the noticeable change comprises a color change. Color changes, for example, can vary widely across various chemistries of titrations.
While known as a science, titrations can be a tedious process, requiring careful practice by a chemist or other skilled operator. In some instances, it may be impractical to keep a chemist or other technician on hand to perform titrations, though data acquired by titrations may be desirable. Automated titrators may be implemented which attempt to judge when complete reactions have occurred and the appropriate titration calculations to determine an amount of a component in a solution. However, depending on the reaction, it may be difficult for an automated process to accurately determine an endpoint of a reaction. Additionally, automated systems may require a large amount of time to complete a process, which may be undesirable or unacceptable if a solution needs monitoring at certain time intervals.